The invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and, more particularly, to matching the characteristics of a display, such as cultural-sensitive icons and/or cultural-sensitive colors, to a language on the GUIs.
Computer systems and the like utilize graphical user interfaces (GUIs) such as a monitor for displaying information. Such computer systems may be programmed to provide a plurality of different languages on the monitor. Typically, the GUI is provided with a default language that may be changed to another language by various well-known means, such as typing in a command and the like.
Although the presently known and utilized method for selecting various languages for display on GUIs is satisfactory, there are drawbacks. Such GUIs, although permitting various languages to be displayed, do not permit the icons and functionality to be altered to match the corresponding language. Presently known and utilized computer systems permit colors to be altered, but the colors are not pre-designed to match colors that are traditionally used together by a particular culture.
Consequently, a need exists for overcoming the above-described drawbacks. More specifically, a need exists for cultural-sensitive color matching, cultural-sensitive icon matching and cultural-sensitive functionality matching.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a method for selectively matching or automatically matching one or more items that is visually observable on a display of electronic devices to a selected language, the method comprising the steps of: (a) selecting a language for display on the display; and (b) selectively or automatically matching the language to the one or more visually observable items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for altering icons and functionality on GUIs to a desired preference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for automatically altering icons and functionality to match the language of the GUI.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the advantages of permitting cultural-sensitive icons, cultural-sensitive color matching and cultural-sensitive functionality to be displayed on GUIs. This ultimately provides user-friendly GUIs for users.